Good Enough
by AkiAkiChan
Summary: Established Morgan x Reid.  Based on the song Good enough by Evanescence. Chapter one is Morgan's POV. Chapter two is Reid's POV.
1. Morgan

Story from Morgan's POV inspired by Good Enough by Evanescence.

Established Morgan x Reid.

I decided that there are enough stories out there where Spencer does not feel as if he is good enough to have a relationship. I felt that it was Derek's turn to feel inadequate.

I do not own Criminal Minds or Good Enough.

_Under your spell again._

I watched, utterly fascinated, as your hands flew around as you explained the origins of Halloween. Again. Your long, thin, pale fingers that my mother had once referred to as "piano hands" will never cease to amaze me.

_I can't say no to you._

Have you ever noticed that I never say no to anything of the little things you ask of me? It's not like I can't…I could…but I don't want to. Or at least, that's what I've told myself.

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand._

The first fight we had, when you walked out of my apartment, I felt like my heart had been torn apart. And that, I would never be able to put it back together if we didn't make up. When I showed up to your door later that night, you looked almost as bad as I did. We promised to try to not fight anymore.

_I can't say no to you._

Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly.

Sweet, chaste kisses. Long, slow kisses before work. You always leave before I want you too. Then again, if it were up to me, you would never leave. I hate having to wait until the end of the day to kiss you again, it's torturous to watch your lips form wonderfully long words no one understands.

_Now I can't let go of this dream._

I have this deep, nagging feeling that this is some weird dream. That'll I'll wake up from a coma and find out that none of this happened. If this is a coma, I don't ever want to wake up unless I am guaranteed it can become real.

_I can't breathe but I feel..._

Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you.

I worry sometimes. I worry that you'll find someone better and leave me. But then I see the big, goofy, indulgent smiles reserved for me, the giggles and the true happiness and I wonder…if there could be anyone better for you.__

Drink up sweet decadence.

Whenever we hug, I can't resist burying my nose into your soft hair. There's this fruity smell, laced with coffee, a tinge of my cologne, and a scent that distinctively…You. And I love it. You say you love my smell, but I can't fathom how mine could be any better than yours. But then again, your face seems to be buried in my neck or shirt whenever possible. It's that or you're wearing my shirt around our apartment. Not that I mind.

_I can't say no to you,_

My Baby Girl tells me that me not being able to say 'no' means that I'm head over heals in love with you. If you were there, you would have been so proud of my response. "I don't understand that saying. If my head is always over my heels, how is it any different than before? Unless there's something wrong with my body? I just love Spencer. There's nothing fancy about it."

_And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you._

Before we "came out" to the team, when I stopped flirted with the girls in bars, Emily thought I went through a personality change. When she asked if I had finally gotten a steady girlfriend, I had to say no. You're no girl. So she thought I was sick. But I wasn't. I stopped flirting because I knew it bothered you, even though you didn't say it, I knew.__

Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.

Our first date. Our first kiss. Our first night together. It all felt so real yet it had a dream-like quality to it. Every day feels like a dream. It's too perfect to be happening to me. But then, I take a step back, and see that it's not all perfect. And I'm okay with that. Because we're Morgan and Reid, and if we can't figure it out, no one can.

_Can't believe that I feel..._

Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.  


For a very long time, I didn't have a steady mate. I didn't want to screw up and have them walk away. I didn't want to have to deal with that. With you, I know that you know me as well as I do and that you love me despite all my imperfections, because even though I like to believe you're perfect, you have imperfections too. And I know yours and love you anyway. And neither of us could ever walk away from this without falling apart. We need each other.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

It's been a year since we've gotten together, but in the back of my mind, I still worry sometimes. Especially when you get in that faraway gaze. You disappear into that freakishly large brain of yours (which I love) and I wonder how someone as smart and amazing as you could love me. And then, as if you can read my mind, you tell me that, I'm smarter than I think and "besides, one of us has to have some sort of athleticism and it certainly isn't going to be me."__

So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no.

"Spencer Reid, will you marry me?"

"Of course, I would never be able to say no to you."

_**I'm glad I'm not the only one.**_


	2. Reid

I decided to write it from Reid's viewpoint where he believes he's not good enough for Morgan. Established Morgan x Reid.

_Under your spell again._

_I can't say no to you._

I don't enjoy attending clubs, but no one can say "no" to Garcia, and frankly, I can't say "no" to Morgan. Even though I don't dance, I'm perfectly happy watching Derek move his hips. It's intoxicating.

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand.  
I can't say no to you.  
_

That fight, the one where I walked out, I felt like I was leaving my heart behind. And I knew it was stupid, because it's not possible. I also thought I was stupid for trusting you with my heart. I could barely trust myself with it. But when you showed up at my door, I knew it would be alright. Because you brought me my heart back.

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly._

You say that it's torturous watching my lips form words at work and not being able to kiss them. It's just as torturous watching your arm muscles ripple and not be wrapped safely in them.

_Now I can't let go of this dream._

Someone like me should never have something this good. I've always had a bad track with relationships, so I feel as if this isn't real. Like I've gone crazy, and this is some delusional fantasy. But if it were, I think some mental doctor would have interrupted it with medication by now.

_I can't breathe but I feel..._

Good enough,  
I feel good enough for you.

When you're dancing in the club, I worry that you'll run off with some random girl. I worry that you'll want your old lifestyle back. That you'll realize what a mistake this is and leave me behind. But when I catch you smiling softly at me when you think I'm not paying attention, I realize that you're happy. And I think that there could be nothing better than that.__

Drink up sweet decadence.

If I could only smell one thing for the rest of my life, it would be you. Wearing your shirts and burying my face into your neck allows me to soak in as much of your scent as possible, so that, when we're separated, I can remember exactly what you smell like.

_I can't say no to you,_

I can't say "no" to "Want to go out tonight, Pretty Boy?" anymore. I used to have an excuse to not go, but now, since we're together, I don't have any excuses. You know when I actually have to do something or not. Or that's what I tell myself. I know that you wouldn't force me into going…that doesn't mean you won't Garcia to "convince" me to go…but I don't want to have to admit that I would never say "no".

_And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind.  
I can't say no to you._

I've stopped drinking coffee at late hours because you hate when I can't calm down. I go to clubs more often. I do whatever I can to make you happy without completely changing myself. But according to Garcia, I'm not the reclusive boy genius anymore. I'm just boy genius. Which is fine with me.__

Shouldn't let you conquer me completely.  
Now I can't let go of this dream.

Our first date. Our first kiss. Our first night together. It all felt so real yet it had a dream-like quality to it. Every day feels like a dream. It's too perfect to be happening to me. But then, I take a step back, and see that it's not all perfect. And I'm okay with that. Because we're Morgan and Reid, and if we can't figure it out, no one can.

_Can't believe that I feel..._

Good enough,  
I feel good enough.  
It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good.  


I've never really had a boyfriend or girlfriend before you. There was Lila and Austin, but it wasn't a long term thing. I've always been afraid that I'll be hurt again. That it'll be the day were I was tied to the goal post all over again. But I think I'm over

that. I'm even dating a former football player.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall.  
Pour real life down on me.  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough.  
Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

It's been a year since we've gotten together, but in the back of my mind, I still worry sometimes. Especially when you are surrounded by oblivious girls in the clubs. You still smile at them, because you don't want to hurt their feelings. I love that about you. How you don't want to hurt anyone unnecessarily, and how, you still worry that you're not good enough for me, even though, clearly, you are.

_So take care what you ask of me,  
'cause I can't say no._

When you asked me to marry you, how could I say no?

_**Of course, I would never be able to say no to you.**_

_**I love you.**_


End file.
